Guilty Mind
by Bbtashae
Summary: LoganXJean ScottXJean Can Logan and Jean resist temptation for one night? As one mission goes wrong Scott, Storm, Logan and Jean all end up in the middle of no where after a terrifying accident leaving them in shock. Will Scott ever find out the truth? Who will Jean choose?


**Guilty Mind**

It all started after the events of 'XMen Days Of Future Past'. Once Charles filled Logan in with all's he needed to know since 1973, everything went back to normal.

It was a couple of weeks later, and Xavier sent his 4 top students on a mission to locate and track down, Children mutant runaways from all over the states. But each time they were close to their destination of where these mutants were Magneto and his allies beat them to it.

Storm, Logan, Jean and Scott, was all abroad the aircraft, flying back to Westchester in New York to announce the bad news to the Professor.

With Scott and Storm at the controls and Logan and Jean sitting behind, everything was composed, until unexpectedly 2 missiles flashed repeatedly upon the flight radar.

Storm: There are 2 signals approaching. Coming in fast!

Logan: Don't we have any weapons in this heap!

Jean concentrated her Telekinesis power to one of the missiles, has her eyes turn red; she focused anxiously dissembling it apart with her mind.

Storm: There's still one more. Jean!

As the missile grew closer and closer, Jean didn't have enough time and power to dismantle it.

Jean: Oh god! – She muttered in fear

Then abruptly the missile met its target, blasting the back of the aircraft apart, creating a gaping hole. The aircraft began to descend in the air.

Scott: Jean!?

Jean: Hold on!

Jean yelled to her friends using her telekinesis power again. The hole began to enclose as she condensed her mind on it, easing up the crash landing they were about to grasp.

Jean gazed over to Logan giving him an apologetic look, but he looked away in despair.

The aircraft crashed down into a forest, skimming sharply across the land, destroying anything that was in its way, until the transportation came to a Holt.

Logan suddenly accelerated forward due to the force of the plane, cutting his forehead as he butted the wall in front of him. He absorbed the gaze into his skin healing it up at a superhuman rate.

Logan: Everyone okay?!

They all replied with a positive response.

Scott lowered the ramp, and the 4 of them stepped outside to be greeted by a forestry scent in the air.

They all got used to the nature scene beyond them, taking in a sigh of relief of how fortunate they were for all too still be alive.

Jean: We need to call the Professor back at the house

Storm: We can't. The aerials damaged and the signals down.

Logan: Great… Brilliant landing by the way Scott.

Scott: What? How was that my fault?

Logan: I thought you had more control than that! What was that back there?!

Scott: Oh and you could of done a better job than me, right? –Scott asked the rhetorical question, whilst storming over to Logan

With Logan's claws beginning to retract in anger, Jean suddenly stepped in the middle of the raging duo, pushing Logan back from her spouse

Jean: You two are acting like children!

Scott: He started it!

Jean: Yeah, well I'm finishing it… -Jean demanded looking back and forth between her two love interests

Logan walked away and leant facing a tree with his back to the others; he looked over his shoulder craftily and watched the couple hold each other in worry.

With Jealously Logan punched the tree with his raised fisted.

Storm: So now what?

Scott: We find somewhere to stay for the night – Scott replied, blasting his way through the trees with his visor, making a path for them all to follow.

Storm: And where do you suggest we go? We're in the middle of nowhere -Storm hurried behind him, with her voice began to grow quieter due to the further distance away she walked from Logan and Jean

Jean gave Logan a reassuring touch on his left shoulder

Jean: Come on –She said as she followed on with the Scott and Storm

The group had been walking in silence for 2 hours; the sky turned from a dull clear blue into a starry night within this time period, the bright moon glimmered high in the sky.

Worn-out Scott slowly stopped in his path as he encountered upon a minor wooden cottage resting besides a lakefront.

The batch of XMen couldn't believe their eyes.

Without hesitation Scott walked up the front porch and let himself in as the door was unexpectedly unlocked. Following behind the trio accompanied him in the dark shack; Scott switched his visor into night vision and scoured around for the light switch.

In time the lights finally flicked on and they all took in the sight on an old fashioned traditional calm accommodation.

Logan: Hello? –Logan greeted, as not a soul was in sight

With no answer, the group commenced to inspect the premises of the abandoned house and then met back in the front lounge.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments; the group was hungry and cold, Logan searched in the fridge for food and Jean rummaged through the cupboards, Scott blasted the fresh wood with his visor creating fire upon the logs.

Logan: We'll settle here for the night, and then figure out what to do in the morning

Storm: What are you guys doing? We can't just stay here

Jean: Storm, where do you suggest we go?

Scott: We've got nowhere else to go

Jean continued her search through the cupboards

Jean: Here's some food – She said placing several tins on the counter

Scott: I'm going to bed –Scott said instantly walking into the bedroom which had the double bed for him and Jean to sleep in, and not taking any consideration for the others.

Jean: Scott?!

He slammed the door shut making Storm, Logan and Jean flitch a little

Logan grabbed a tin full of tuna and cracked it open with his metal claws; he repeated this countless amount of times on different sorts of food.

Once the trio ate as much as they could, the 3 mutants went their separate ways for the night, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day to come.

It was 2:30am in the morning. Logan rapidly aroused in buckets of his own sweat, screaming out the anger and pain from his nightmare, his claws carved through his knuckles as he clutched his fists. It had happened again; every night for the past 15 years Logan's mind recreated the same outbursts that would awaken him through the night.

Logan sat up on the edge of his bed, rubbing the moisture from his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief. The mutant stood from his sitting posture taking the weight to his feet. He opened the primal wooden door delicately, preventing it from screeching due to its rusty hinges.

He stepped out into the hallway, making his course to the kitchen. A scream bellowed out as Logan wandered passed Jean and Scott's room. It was Jean. Without hesitation Logan burst into the couple's room and stumbled upon the scene of Scott comforting Jean holding her in his arms.

Logan: Everything okay? – He asked in a concerning voice

Scott: Yeah, Everything's fine

Logan felt his heart sink, as he watched the love of his life being comforted by another man

Logan: I wasn't asking you – He ignorantly stated, looking towards Jean, where she nodded in reply to his question

Logan was about to leave the room up until he observed something that he would never of imagined

Logan: You two share a bed? – He commented with his witty remark

Scott: Yeah… She's my girl –He stated, draping his left arm around Jeans shoulders pulling her close his to chest

Jean looked up at Logan, but instead he tried to avoid eye contact as the couple began to make him uncomfortable

Jean: Why do you care? – Jean asked with a smirked grin across her face, trying to catch him off guard with her roguish features

Scott: Yeah why do you care?

Logan gazed his green eyes up to meet Jeans from across the room

Logan: I don't. –He reassured the couple, slamming the door a tiny bit behind him

The wolverine continued his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge and sat down on one of the stools which were found beneath the counter.

15 minutes later

Logan's train of thoughts was disrupted by Jean walking tirelessly into a small side table, knocking the lamp from the surface of it. Before the lamp shattered into millions of little pieces, waking Storm and Scott up, luckily she was wakened enough to instantly react to her clumsy collision. Catching the lamp with her Telekinesis powers, setting the object gently down on the table as it was.

Logan was caught in the heat of the moment as Jean appeared to only be wearing a tight vest and the shortest shorts he'd ever seen, revealing her slim pale complex. The dark haired mutant felt his heart pound repeatedly against his chest.

Logan: You ok? – He asked trying to keep his cool in front of the women he secretly loved

Jean: Yeah I was just taking inventory of this… lamp

Logan: That would be… one – Giving her a gentle smile

Jean rolled her eyes as she walked over to the sink picking an empty glass up from the draining board and placed it down on the counter. She turned the metal tap until cold fresh water poured out, Jean reached for the glass but instead her hand pushed it off the counter and into Logan's hand.

He captured the glass without hesitation, placing it back on the counter. Logan then leant his hands on the kitchen unit either side of Jean, boxing her into his grasp. She turned around slowly to be greeted by his intense complex facing her delicate stance, their lips where just a few centimetres apart.

Jean pulled away and out of Logan's enclosure, he observed her walking away with a dumbstruck emotion plastered across his face.

The redhead stood in front of the lightly burning wooden fire poking it with a metal rod, forcing it to blaze more, but the wood was practically burnt out at this point. She flopped herself down on the worn out couch, hugging her legs into her chest.

Moments later Logan sauntered over to where she sat and handed her a glass full of water. With his half bottle of beer Logan dropped himself sluggishly on the other end of the couch.

Logan: You okay?

Jean: Yeah…

Logan: Are you sure?

Jean: …I'm just worried of what's going to happen

Logan: I'm worried about you.

Logan sat closer to Jean, tucking a strand of ginger hair behind her ear.

Logan: There's some un-displayed power up there –He said motioning to her head

Jean: Obviously it wasn't enough – She disappointingly stated looking away from Logan, as she cast her mind back to the plane crash

Logan: Come on –Logan muttered, gently rotating her delicate complex towards him

Their lips grew closer and closer together till Jean quickly thought of a distraction, drawing back from the near embrace.

Jean: The fire needs wood… - She spoke, rising up from the couch

Logan: What's wrong? – Jerking her back to him, so she didn't have the chance to walk away so quickly

Jean: I love him – Talking highly of her husband

Logan: Do you? –He whispered cupping her head of hair with his left hand

Jean: Don't make me do this – She told him observing his emerald green eyes

Logan: Do what?

Jean grabbed his wrist to his arm and withdrew it away from her face.

Jean: This…

And with that Jean walked out of the cottage before he could say anything else. Logan followed her moments later like a lost puppy.

Logan stepped out on to the shabby porch, gazing around to find Jean. The ginger headed woman was by the side of the wooden cottage, scouring for suitable logs of wood to burn. Logan jumped over the porch banisher with one hand and landed right beside Jean, forcing her delicate body up against the formality of the rotting wood of the cottage.

Jean: This isn't a game to me. I love Scott.

Logan: Of course you do…

Jean: Girls flirt with the dangerous guy Logan; they don't bring him home; they marry the good guy

Logan: I can be the good guy

Jean: Logan, the good guy sticks around-

And within that second Logan pressed his lips tenderly against Jeans, beginning the deep passionate embrace. Logan's hand found their way of lifting Jean up to his waist, by means of this she wrapped her pale legs securely around his middle, as her hands slopped along Logan's muscular chest gripping tight of his stained vest top.

Logan carried Jean back into lodge, both of them still passionately osculating. He lay the redhead gently down on the couch, as he towered over the top of her. Jeans hands ran under his vest top and onto his bare skin, they motioned up along his back until they stopped in their path once she felt scars across his complex.

Logan felt this and pulled up from the endearment, letting out a tense gasp. Jean pressed her fingers against Logan's lips

Jean: its okay –She whispered, kissing him softly

They continued their embracing process for a while. It was like their emotions was like fireworks but soon they had to part due to lack of air.

The couple lay on the couch in each other's arms sinking in the warmth from the fire as it crackled away, relishing each other's company and admiring the time they had together before everything had to go back to… Normal.

Jean moved her hand along Logan's muscular chest and down to his stomach, coming across a hidden weak spot of his.

Logan: Ahh, that tickles…- He gasped has her hand touched his side, tensing his body.

Jean couldn't help but look up and smile at how cute Logan could be at times when nothing seemed to matter but just the two of them together, in this one perfect moment. And she was glad to be a part of it.

Logan: I didn't know you get nightmares… You should have told me

Jean: You think you were the only one? –She asked, as she had previously read his thoughts on why he was awake when her nightmare occurred.

Logan: What? How do you –Logan thought for a moment then remembered that Jean was telepathic- There are places in my mind no one should ever go…

Jean: It was a nightmare I had… But… I haven't had one like that in years

Logan: Years?

Jean: Yes, around the same time we-

Logan: …met –He said finishing off Jeans sentence

Jean: Logan… You're the one who has kept me safe for my horrific dreams all of these years, I tried to ignore it but that's the only thing that makes any sense.

Logan: Oh god – Logan couldn't take in what he had just heard

Logan: It's okay, your safe now… -He reassured Jean, giving her an affectionate kiss on her head

The pair watched the fire dance around in the darkness, as they slowly feel asleep in one another's arms.

The wall clock read 7:00am, a break of sunlight glared in Logan's eyes as he awakened. He arouse slowly but then noticed Jean was fast asleep on his left arm. Logan looked around the room in confusion, remembering what had actually happened last night, but then his mind filled with memories that he would never forget.

He tensed his arm, causing Jean to wake up. She stretched her arms out wide, yawning whilst rubbing the tiredness from her eyes

Jean: What time is it?

Logan: 7am

Jean: I have to go…

Logan: …I know – Logan wanted to avoid the truth. The truth that he and Jean could never be together in reality. But there are just some things he had to let go.

Jean: Logan. You and I… -Jeans voice began to shake with misery

Logan: I've seen Scott lose you once… I ain't gunna put him through it twice, even if he doesn't remember it –Logan said thinking back to Jeans death at the end of ' **X-Men 2'**

All's they could do was look deep into each other's eyes cherishing this unexpected moment, but moments like this couldn't last forever and sooner or later they parted for the last time. The duo gave out one last passionate kiss before they separated shortly from the lack of air.

Jean hurried swiftly back into her and Scott's room, as Logan stayed plunked on the couch admiring the unexpectedness of last night's events. He drifted back off to sleep, whilst Jean lay in bed staring at her peaceful spouse sleeping without a care in the world, feeling the guilt rush through her body.

Suddenly Logan shot up in a sitting position on the couch as a loud thump was created by a nearby aircraft crashing carelessly on the ground, Scott and the girls all ran into the living room with a concerned look plastered across their faces.

Logan: It wasn't me – He said trying to lighten the mood

Scott and Storm both rolled their eyes, as Jean gave out a little smirk. The duos eyes connected from across the room but Logan looked away to avoid the tension between them

Scott: What the hell was that?!

Storm: I don't know

The 4 of them suddenly heard footsteps ascending the front wooden porch, The Wolverine retracted his claws as he rouse for the couch and Scott was ready to blast his visor at whoever was about to enter the cottage.

Rogue: Bobby? I don't reckon they'll be here – She told her boyfriend as her feet sauntered along the porch

Bobby: Well these are the coordinates' the professor gave me… So they must- Bobby was cut off as he opened up the entrance to the cabin and toppled upon a close by ambush by their school teachers- …be.

Rogue: Logan! – Rogue lit up and ran over to her best friend as he stood there in amazement

Carefully hugging him gently so their skin didn't come in contact

Logan: Hey Kid! – Logan greeted the girl who was a little taken with him, he looked at jean during the embrace but she gazed away in jealousy

Storm: Rogue? What are you doing here?

Bobby: The professor was worried as you didn't arrive at the time we expected you to so..

Rogue: So he used cerebro to track your where abouts and check you're ok, but he saw y'all in trouble..

Bobby: And that's when he asked me and Rogue to fly out and pick you up

Rogue: So here we are...

Logan: And here you are…

Bobby: The jets outside, when you're ready

As Bobby and Rogue exited the cottage, the team of 4 gathered there stuff up which took a matter of 5 seconds and departed without a moment's thought, they all broaded the back-up jet and set off back to Professor X's school for the gifted.

All's Jean and Logan could do is hope that one day they could be together, with no one to judge them or get in there way of how they deeply feel for each other, as the best way of healing is to feel the pain, then let go and move on without looking back once in a while.


End file.
